An Unexpected Addition
by HarryPotterStoriesHere
Summary: This is a story of what would happen if Hermione got born into a pureblood family. How she would spend her time at Hogwarts and as who she would. Join Hermione through her Hogwarts years and her life. Currently being rewritten. I will keep everyone updated
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so if it is bad please tell me. Also maybe you guys can tell me what you think of it and how I can improve. The Malfoys will still believe in blood. This is a Dark Hermione and a Tomione romance, so if this isn't your type of story I recommend to read another one. Thanks!

Now let's get to the story.

Oh! I do not own Harry Potter! I really wish I did, but I don't. Oh well.

* * *

An Unexpected Addition

She was in the sitting room when it happened.

"Help!" she said.

He who was in his study at the time, heard his wife call his name. He ran to help her.

He was almost at the doorway when he called, "What do yo-" he stopped and looked around and he saw her on the floor, a puddle of water surrounding her thighs.

"I'll call the healer." was all he said. He ran to the floo that was across the room, contacted St. Mungo's to send him a healer and a mediwitch.

1 minute later two people came out of the floo.

"Hello my name is Ms. Johns. Now, stand aside please." the healer said and he moved back.

 _Probably a mudblood_ the man thought.

"Now, your contractions are about 10 minutes apart, but when they are 5 minutes apart you will start to give labor." the healer said

Some time later

"I want you to push when I say push." the healer said. "You might want to hold her hand" the healer whisper in my ear. I followed her direction and I held my wife's hand.

"Push!" said the healer. The woman pushed and was already sweating. Her grip on her husband was tight..

"Push!"

The women pushed again.

"Oh! I see a head." the women looked down, but couldn't see anything.

"I want you to push 2 more times."

I didn't want to continue, but I did because I wanted to see my child.

"One more time!" i pushed again and felt relieved, but I was still in pain. The mediwitch wiped my forehead and took the baby in a blanket. A loud wail was heard. "It's a boy!' said the mediwitch.

"Our firstborns are always boys, so we already knew the gender of the baby." bragged the man. "Okay, I want you to push again." said the healer. The color was drained from the women face, no wonder she was still in pain.

While the color drained out of his wife face, the man was in shock, but didn't show it. He quickly regained his senses helped his wife. 20 minutes later a high pitched wail filled the air. "Congratulations, it's a girl!" The man was in shock again because his family didn't have any girls in their family, well from what he knew.

"What would you like to name your son?" the healer said. He and his wife already discussed this. "Draco, Draco Malfoy." Lucius said. "And your little girl?" This time Narcissa responded. "Hermione, Hermione Malfoy." it was a beautiful name even though it wasn't after a constellation.

"Okay, now would you like to fill out the birth certificate?" the healer said. "Yes please," Lucius responded. While the healer and mediwitch checked the babies, Lucius and Narcissa were coming up with a plan. Which would result in the dark side winning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This chapter and some more will be of Narcissa, Lucius, Hermione, and Draco's life before before the duo go to Hogwarts. By the way, I write in pounds because I live in the U.S and we use the Imperial system not the Metric system. Sorry for the inconvenience if you use the Metric system.

* * *

An Unexpected Addition

Shortly after modifying the healer and mediwitch's memories to make them think that the Malfoy's only had a son., and giving them only Draco's birth certificate while they were left with a copy. Lucius and Narcissa discussed their plans of how they would use Hermione to help the dark side win, but just because they were using her didn't mean they didn't love her. When they both saw her they instantly fell in love with her. As with Draco, they also loved him. They just wanted them to live in a better world.

 _7 months later_

"Dada!" gurgled Hermione from her pink crib. "Did you hear that 'Cissa? Her first word was 'daddy'. She can already see that she likes me better than you. I bet Draco will also like me better than you.'" said Lucius. "Yes, alright." responded an annoyed Narcissa.

"Come on Draco, say 'mommy' to show daddy you like me better then him." Narcissa told Draco. "Ma" yelped Draco. "Yes! See Lucius his first word was 'Ma'. So _**I'm**_ sure he likes me better than you. I am also sure he will be Mommy's boy." announced Narcissa. "Yes, well that's because he doesn't want to show you that he likes me better than you. Anyways, Hermione will be a Daddy's girl you'll see, and I'll spoil her rotten." voiced Lucius. "But you can have Draco to spoil." "Whatever" responded Narcissa, while rolling her eyes.

They both looked at Hermione and Draco. They both had platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. While Draco had a pale complexion, Hermione had a fair complexion. Hermione was smaller than Draco at 5 lbs, whereas Draco was 5.8 lbs. Only 3 people knew that Hermione existed, the Dark Lord obviously, and the Notts, "I think we should betrothal them." announced Lucius. "No! Absolutely not, they will fall in love with someone they want!." exclaimed Narcissa. "Shhhhh! They are falling asleep, but alright, but as long as it's with a pureblood." answered Lucius. "Of course they will, but I want them to fall in love with on their own." hummed Narcissa.

* * *

"The Dark Lord had vanished." Lucius declared. Narcissa dropped the spoon she was holding while feeding Hermione and Draco. "Fuck!" exclaimed Narcissa, then she clamped her hands over her mouth when she noticed what she said. "Are you sure?" Narcissa said. "Yes, but he is not dead. Before you say anything let me explain. You see he has horcruxes and he will return soon, I do not know when is exactly soon, but I do know we have to make a new plan." Lucius mentioned. The original plan was for Hermione to befriend a family in the Order of the Phoenix and to collect information to give to the dark side while she was under a act when she was with the light side. "How did he vanish?" demanded Narcissa. "Well, it started with a prophecy that Severus Snape delivered. It talked about a boy who would be able to defeat the Dark Lord. Born at the end at July and to a family who has thrice defied him. The Dark Lord said that the prophecy was either about 2 boys." reported Lucius.

"Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. He made his decision that Harry Potter was the boy who the prophecy was talking about. He went there tonight but hasn't come back. I went to check on the Potter's cottage and it was in ruins. I found the blood traitor James Potter and his mudblood wife, Lily Potter dead. There was Harry Potter in his crib crying, with a scar on his forehead. Which wasn't here before when Pettigrew showed us pictures of him. I could not find the Dark Lord, but I didn't have that much time to check around since I heard someone arrive, but I think the scar was evidence that the Dark Lord vanished" finished Lucius.

"That's horrible! Now what are we going to do! They might put you in Azkaban for being a Death Eater." Cried Narcissa.

"Don't worry 'Cissa, I know what to do if I have a trial. I'll claim to be under the Imperius curse, so that they can set me free." answered Lucius.

"Alright, but don't get caught." Narcissa said with worry in her voice. Lucius went to hug Narcissa.

"It won't fail, I promise." claimed Lucius.

 _Crash!_ Narcissa and Lucius quickly came back to their senses. Hermione dropped her plate full of food while Draco was shaking his head at her disapprovingly. "Let's take them to bed." announced Lucius. Narcissa picked up Draco while Lucius picked up Hermione. Lucius called a house-elf to pick up the mess. After they put the children to bed. They were discussing a new plan. "So what you are telling me is that Harry Potter is also 1 year old?" questioned Narcissa. "Yes, and during Hogwarts, the Potter boy will be in the same year as Hermione and Draco." answered Lucius. Narcissa quickly knew what plan he was thinking of.

* * *

Okay, I finished this first chapter, but I feel like Narcissa and Lucius were a bit OC. I also feel like I gave to many details in this. Nevertheless, this is chapter 2. Oh! Before I forget this will follow the books somewhat. I am working on the third chapter right now, so I will probably upload it tomorrow or later in the day.


	3. Chapter 3

I present to you chapter 3! This will still be life before Hogwarts. Lucius will teach the children some new things. I won't give it away, you'll just have to read it. Now, let's get to it.

* * *

An Unexpected Addition

Lucius did have a trial, but he was cleared of all charges. I was worried sick, but didn't let it shows because it would be suspicious. The reasons he got out was because he claimed he was under the Imperius curse. They checked his memories and found out that he was not lying. He planted fake memories in his head and since Fudge was the one checking them he couldn't tell the difference! The fool, but I was relieved anyways because he was set free. I know people will still talk about Lucius being a Death Eater, but I could care less.

* * *

 _Four Years Later_

"Daddy! What is a mudblood?" exclaimed a 5 year old Hermione. "Well, a mudblood is someone with dirty blood, and is born from 2 filthy muggles." I spat. "Now, call Draco. We will have a lesson about blood." After Hermione brought Draco to his study he started his lesson. "Now, someone with pureblood is someone that doesn't have mudbloods, filthy muggles, half bloods, or squibs in their family. I want you to write a section that says, 'Purebloods' and you will write the following names. Got it?" "Yes!" both Hermione and Draco replied. "Alright write these names, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Carrow… " "We're done writing the names, father." Draco said 10 minutes later.. "Okay, now I want both to write 'Blood traitors'. Blood traitors are purebloods that associate with mudbloods, and muggles. Now, write these name down. Weasley, Longbottom…"

 _5 minutes later_

"And those are all the blood traitors." Lucius said. "I will further explain mudbloods, muggles and half bloods now. I also want you two to write down what I am about to say." "Mudbloods or muggle-borns are people that are born from 2 muggles. Muggles are people with no magical abilities at all. When a muggle born is born they have dirty blood because they are born from filthy muggles. Also, mudbloods don't deserve to have magic, not even a bit remember that. Now let's go to a squib. A squib is a person who is born from magical people. They only possess a bit of magic. Not enough to be considered a witch or wizard…" (A/N: I am going to stop that because I am getting off topic,)

 _10 minutes later_

"Okay this concludes our lesson. So off you go!" demanded Lucius, after they left he locked his door.. He was going to do something. "Twink!" yelled Lucius. "Yes, master?' the house-elf asked. "I want you to go to Hogwarts and change Hermione Malfoy to Hermione Granger, muggle-born and change every file to show that Hermione Granger is a muggle-born." said Lucius, he really want to say mudblood, but he decided against it. "Yes, sir." the elf said. After he told Narcissa about his plan she was a bit hesitant, but agreed. No-one still, beside the Notts excluding their child, knew about Hermione. He was going to keep it that way.

* * *

 _1 Year Later_

Narcissa taught Hermione and Draco proper etiquette. They both can mask their emotions and stay poltie when necessary. They have proper manners now. They have past Narcissa's test of proper etiquette and she told me that she knew they could.

* * *

 _Hermione's POV_

It arrived today. Her Hogwarts letter arrived. She knew her duty. Act as muggle-born Hermione Granger. (Father found two married people with the last name Granger, which was great. Her act was to pretend to be their daughter.) Gain Potter's trust, help the dark side win. She learned Legilimens and Occlumency and she was great at both, she could rival the Dark Lord. I know that the plan sounds simple, but it really isn't

Hermione ran to her brother's door.

"Draco, get up! We have to eat breakfast!" I yelled. 10 seconds later Draco opened his door.

"I'm here! Now let's go since you are so eager."

Draco and I walked to the dining room. We sat in our respective seats. Mother and Father were already there. "I expect you children have your Hogwarts letters?" father asked. "Yes, Father." Draco and I replied at the same time.

"You'll get your supplies next week." Mother said.

After eating breakfast we went over our plan. "Do you know what to do?" Father asked. "Yes, be Hermione Granger, muggle-born. Which I hate because mudbloods are below us. Anyways, be in Gryffindor, which I also hate. Gain Potter's trust. After that befriend a light side family child. When that's done we'll see what happens next." I rehearsed. "Correct. Also, Draco, try to befriend him too, but I don't think you will be able to." Father told Draco.. "There is a problem. How will I go to Hogwarts looking like Draco, when I am supposed to look like someone else?" I asked. Father smirked, which I hated. "I have a solution to that. A glamour charm will work great. Let me just put it on you.." he answered.

He conjured a mirror and applied a glamour charm on me.. Five seconds later I felt different. I looked in the mirror and gasped. "Why bushy hair? And brown hair? Brown eyes? I am also shorter. At least I still have the same skin color, I still prefer my normal look." I asked and turned around saw Father and Mother smirking, while Draco was trying very hard not to laugh. "I will survive. Now can you change me back?" I asked. "Alright Hermione, but you look different and we just want to take it in." Father said in mock politeness before changing me back. I sighed a sigh I didn't know I was holding. This was going to take some getting used to. "Why did I agree to this?" I asked. "I don't know, you tell me sister." Draco responded. I threw fork him, but it stopped midway. "Now let's not get violent children." Mother demanded. "Alright, but tell Draco to stop insulting me." I replied. Mother just let out a sigh. While Father simply looked amused.

* * *

Well this is chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the trip to Diagon Alley. So stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4. The trip to Diagon Alley to get Hermione and Draco's supplies.! Well, what are you waiting for? Read!

* * *

An Unexpected Addition

 _1 week later_

Before going to Diagon Alley, Father cast a charm that made sure I was erased from everyone's memories when I was out of their sight, basically they see me and would wonder who I am, but they won't remember me or what they were talking about once I am gone. Father made me take his arm to side apparate with him. Mother did the same with Draco. I have been to Diagon Alley before usually when Mother or Father have business to attend, but I always love to come back to see the shops and to see what's new.

After getting there we had to to go to Gringotts.

"I love and hate going to Gringotts." I whispered to Mother.

I loved to ride in the cart and see our family fortune, but the goblins just creeped me out.

We approached the front desk.

"We are here to visit the Malfoy Family Vaults." Father said.

"Key?" asked the Goblin.

Father handed over the key and the goblin called another goblin to escort us to to the vaults.

The ride was bumpy. Father, Mother, and Draco hated the cart ride, they asked me why I loved it, but I just shrug them off. When we arrived to the vaults we went in the first one. There was a massive door with the Malfoy family crest and the motto, 'Sanctimonia Vincet Semper'

"Children stay here. Your Father and I will get some gold." Mother told us.

 _10 minutes later_

"Lucius, take Draco and I'll take Hermione." Mother said.

Mother and I went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, while Draco and Father went to Flourish & Blotts. We agreed to meet at Ollivanders in 1 hour.

When we entered people stared at us, but we ignored them. After getting some robes, Mother and I went to the Apothecary to buy potion supplies. That's when something caught my eyes. "Mother, look! I found him! I found the Potter boy!" I loudly whispered to my mother. I knew it was him because he had jet black hair and green eyes. I also knew because he was walking with the half-breed giant. It was obvious that Dumbledork would sent the oaf of a giant to escort Potter to Diagon Alley.

"Your right, but don't stare because it would make something look suspicious." Mother responded. I looked away, but I noticed that Potter went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Draco was in there too. This was going to be interesting.

After buying all of my supplies, Mother and I went to Ollivanders to get my wand.. Once we got there Father and Draco were already there..

"What took you _**so**_ long?" asked Draco.

"Shut up," I told him.

"Children, no fighting, we are here to get your wands." Father reminded.

I just huffed in annoyance while Draco was smirking.

We entered the shop and the first thing I noticed was all the boxes on the cabinets. 5 seconds later an old man came out and greeted us.

"Hello, I've been expecting you both. Don't ask questions, because you are here to get wands not to listen to me." the old man said and got to work. He first tested Draco, the first wand that he tried was Beech and Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches. It exploded a window. _Nope_ I thought, the second one was Unicorn and Cedar, 10 inches. It flew out of his hand. The third one was perfect. It was Hawthorn and Unicorn hair. Ten inches precisely, it produced a fountain of water. Father congratulated him and Mother urged me to go.

The first one I tried was horrible. It set fire to Father's robes. The second one broke a lamp. The third one tripped Draco, which I thought was funny. The fourth one was a great match. Dragon Heartstring, ten and three-quarter inches, Vine wood. It created a flower crown for Mother and I. Ollivander said something to me after the wand picked me, he said, "You have a great destiny ahead of you. This wand will help you to greatness, but beware because with this wand comes trouble."

Before we left Draco wanted to see racing brooms, and Father gladly took him. They both loved Quidditch.

After we were done, we went back to Malfoy Manor. I couldn't help thinking about what Ollivander said, 'You have a great destiny ahead of you. This wand will help you to greatness, but beware because with this wand comes trouble.'

I only came back to my senses when Draco said something. "I met a boy and I also talked to him, but I could tell he didn't like me."

I snorted, "What did you tell him?" I asked.

"I told him this, 'Hullo ,Hogwarts too?' And he nodded so I continued. 'My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own ...' (A/N: If you want to find out what Draco told Harry go read _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ ) That was all I said to him" concluded Draco.

"I don't see why he didn't like you." I sarcastically told him.

"If you stopped being a arrogant prick you might have been friends with him!" I continued.

"Why would I want to be friends with him? I just met him and I don't think he is a pureblood." asked Draco.

"You are so clueless Draco! That was Harry Potter! Jet black hair, green eyes, no parents, no knowledge of the wizarding world!" I yelled.

A look of understanding was slowly dawning on Draco's face.

"Oh." was all that Draco said.

I lunged forward, but was stopped by Father when he caught me by the waist.

"How many times do we need to remind you two not to get violent." Father asked.

I just 'hmph' and glared at Draco, who said something.

"Women are scary when they are mad." "I know son, I know." Father agreed. If it was possible I glared even harder at Draco.

* * *

 _Narcissa POV_

While Hermione was glaring at Draco, I was doing the same with Lucius.

* * *

And this is the end of chapter 4. Next chapter is Hogwarts! Finally! Oh, the chapters will slowly get longer.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter will be the train ride to Hogwarts and the Sorting ceremony. I hope that you can leave a review.

I would like to shout out _**rainbowpuff**_ for leaving a review.

Here it is, Chapter 5!

An Unexpected Addition

 _2 weeks later_

"Did you know what to do?" Father asked me.

"Yes, I know we have been reviewing this since we came home from Diagon Alley." I replied

"Good. I don't expect the plan to go smoothly, but I want you to inform me whenever you have the chance." Father said.

"Alright, but let's go now." I answered. We walked to the sitting room.

"There you are Hermione, we still need to put you under a glamour charm!" Mother exclaimed.

I didn't want to be under it, but I had to.

I still wasn't comfortable being someone else.

"Perfect, you know how to arrive there?" Mother asked me.

"Yes!" I said for the hundred time.

"Alright, let's go." Father said.

I took my Father's hand and we apprarite in a alley by Kings Cross Station.

"We see you again Hermione, but only if you come home for Christmas." Father joked.

"I'll see you Father. Oh! I love you." I responded before leaving.

When I got out of the alley I headed to platform 9 . After I went through the wall I noticed Draco was with Mother and Father.

When they saw me I just smiled and walked away, not that anyone beside them noticed.

I picked out a compartment that was empty.

 _20 minutes later_

The train started and a boy came into my compartment who I recognized as Neville Longbottom.

"Hello, my name is Neville." he said  
"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger." I replied, the name sounded so foreign

on my lips.

"Well, have you seen my toad? His name is Trevor." Longbottom asked me.

"No, I haven't, but I can help you find him.' I replied.

"Really? Thanks." he said.

I stepped out of my compartment and told Longbottom to search the left while I searched the right. Luck was with me because in the second compartment I searched I found the Potter boy and Weasley together, this was going to be easier than I thought. I also noticed that Weasley was going to perform a spell. I opened the door and said,

"Has anyone seen a toad? Oh, are you going to perform a spell? Can you show me? I only know a few simple spells myself." which was partly a lie because Father taught Draco and I dark spells with his wand, but I do know a few normal spells.

After Weasley performed a spell that didn't exist, I introduced myself.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? If it is, then it's not a good one Anyways, my name is Hermione Granger." I said, then I noticed that Potter's glasses were broken. "Let me fix that, Oculus Reparo. All done." I announced. "I'm Ronald Weasley, and that is Harry Potter." Weasley said. "Oh! Harry Potter! I know all about you! You defeated the Dark Lord.!" it pained me to say that, but I didn't show it. "Right, you can call me Harry though." I noticed that he did not like the attention.

'Alright, I'll see you around Harry." I said.

* * *

We just had arrived in the Great Hall. The Sorting started. Draco made a fool of himself again. He tried to befriend Potter again. He ended up insulting Weasley and Potter rejected his offer. I swear, if he doesn't stop being a arrogant prick he would have been Potter's friend, but then again, Father, Mother, and I didn't think he was going to be able to succeed being Potter's friend.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

The list went on and I only paid attention when Draco's name was called. "Malfoy, Draco!" I looked up and my eyes connected with Draco's, his eyes were telling me that he was going to be sorted into, "Slytherin!" the hat announced the moment it touched his head.

After that I paid no attention. Then my name was called.

"Granger, Hermione!" I walked to the stool and the Professor put the hat on me.

We have finally met Hermione Malfoy. The hat said, I was in shock, how did it know my secret? You are a curious person. Also cunning and ambitious, but you do not belong in Slytherin. You see, you have a destiny to be fulfilled, and that destiny will be dark! I am going to help you with that destiny. The only way I can help you with that is to be in, "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. I walk to the Gryffindor table and was congratulated by tons of people. I couldn't help but wonder what was my destiny. Was it my plan? Or was I going to abandon it because I was attracted to something else? Or will I guide the dark side into success greater than the plan?

I was snapped back into reality when I heard, "Potter, Harry!" The whole hall was silent that it was getting on to my nerves. After a few minutes the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" The whole Gryffindor table was clapping and yelling. I heard some people yelling, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

I was relieved, if he got sorted into another house it would be difficult to befriend him.

Soon dinner was wrapped up. Weasley also got sorted into Gryffindor, which was great.

I got into my dorm and fell asleep thinking what my destiny was. This was going to be a long year.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6 guys! I don't like how my last chapter went but I'll probably switch it up a bit. Anyways, I present to you chapter 6!

* * *

An Unexpected Addition

I woke up early at 5'o'clock, I went to the girls bathroom. I took a slow shower and processed everything that happened in the last 24 hours. After I was done, I dressed in my robes. It was interesting to see someone else in the mirror. The person in the mirror was Hermione Granger, not Hermione Malfoy. I snuck a glance at the clock, it was 6:30 a.m. I decided that I would go to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

When I got there it was nearly empty only 5 students and 2 Professors were there. I liked it better that way because I could focus and think of how to gain Pott- Harry's trust. Might as get used to calling him Harry. After a few minutes I decided I would befriend him, not only to gain his trust, but also to know what was going on in his life so that could help me with my plan. By the time I finished breakfast the Great Hal was filling up.

I walked up to Professor McGonagall when she got out of her seat. After getting my timetable I sent an owl in the owlery to Draco, requesting a meeting in the Room Of Requirement. Father told us of this room and told us how to get it. The Room of Requirement is located on the seventh floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. To "open it" you must walk past the area of the door three times, thinking of what you need.

"You're late." I told Draco after 15 minutes of waiting. I changed my appearance to my normal one during that time. "Sorry, but the owls come in during the same time as the other owls and they arrived 5 minutes ago." he replied.. "Whatever, now tell me if you have made any knew friends." I said. He scoffed, "Of course I did. After all, I am Draco Malfoy and I am better than everyone else." "Of course, but I'm Hermione Malfoy and I am also better than everyone else." I kinda mocked him. "Anyways, my friends are Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson.'' he said proudly. "Pathetic," I coughed. He heard that and narrowed his eyes at me. We continued talking and after 20 minutes we left for class.

* * *

I was looking forward to our double potion with the Slytherins. Partly because it was with the Slytherins and partly because I was sure Snape would humiliate Potter. After taking a seat, class started. It seemed like Snape liked to make entrance. He entered with authority and his black robes billowing behind him, then he slammed the door shut. I was enough to send everyone cowering in fear. _Losers_ I thought. He started to talk and made eye contact with us. When he got to me I felt someone trying to enter my mind. I got the message, I forced him out with a gentle push. He raised one of his eyebrows at me but I had put on my mask. My face nor eyes showed emotion. He moved on. When he got to Harry he had disgust on his face. I knew why, Lily was his love of his life, but James Potter stole her, according to him. After Father told us it was obvious that he was on the light side, but that didn't stop disgust for Pott-Harry! I really had to stop calling him Potter. "Ah, if it isn't our newest celebrity, Harry Potter." he said with a sneer on his face. After asking him question that only N.E.W.T.'s students should know. I raised my hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked me. I inwardly cringed at the name. After answering all the question he said "I don't remember asking you Miss Granger." "No, but you did call on me so I thought you wanted me to answer the questions." I shot back. I noticed that people were staring at me with their mouths open in shock. I didn't care, I already knew what was going to happen. "Detention Miss Granger, 8 o'clock tonight." he said. He continued his lesson, my mood brighten because I would be able to see if he was on the light side, I has enough evidence to support my claim, but I just wanted to be sure.

After potion there was lunch and during the rest of the day nothing exciting happened, well not until Flying Lessons. Again, it was with Slytherins. I could ride broom and play Quidditch, but I would rather watch. After the stupid Longbottom boy broke his wrist and Madam Hooch took him to the infirmary, the fun started. "Potter! Look at this!" Draco said grabbing Longbottom's Remembrall. I cringed, he was stupid, I was pretty sure that something good was going to happen to Harry after this. They flied and sure enough Professor McGonagall saw Harry. Draco didn't get in trouble, but it seemed like Harry did. After that Draco looked so smug.

* * *

"The youngest seeker in a century!" Oliver Wood exclaimed to the Gryffindor table during dinner. The whole hal was abuzz because Harry was the new seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The youngest in a century in fact. I could tell that the Slytherins were fuming, but they didn't let it show. Draco was red in the face. It was funny sight. I had detention with Snape I remembered, it sounded bad now, but at least it would confirm my suspicions. After dinner was over at 7 and I sent a message to Draco. I gave him a tie clip that would burn when I sent him a message. I found the charm in the library. Since I had a lot of experience with magic it was easy to master the charm which was called the Protean Charm. After he arrived in the room be was screaming at nobody in particular. After he calmed down he whined about how he didn't believe Harry was the seeker for he Gryffindor Quidditch team and that he should have gotten expelled. I expected that Draco and Harry would not like each other, but they were enemies. Oh well. 15 minutes before 8 o'clock., I told Draco I had to go. "Oh yeah, will good luck." he said. "Thanks!" I told him and kissed his cheek. "Ewwww !" Draco exclaimed while rubbing his cheek. I just rolled my eyes. He didn't like anyone kissing his cheek. It was 1 minute till 8 when I arrived in the dungeons. _Here goes nothing_ I thought. I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

* * *

I know I left it on a cliffhanger, but you'll see what happens in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Well this is Chapter 7, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

An Unexpected Addition

When I entered Snape's office the first thing I noticed was the there was sadness in the was air. I almost felt pity for him. Almost. I looked around and couldn't see anyone. "Nice for you to join me, Miss Granger. I wasn't expecting you to get in trouble so soon, but Gryffindors are reckless." Snape said out of nowhere. I wasn't a Gryffindor, I was a Slytherin, not that anyone beside my family knew that. I turned around and saw him in his same black rodes he wore everyday. "Now get to work, I want you to restock all of my potions. Be careful not to break them or you will be serving detention for the rest of the month." he said. "Yes Professor," I reliped. I was aware that he was staring at me the whole time but I ignored him. When it was over and I was about to leave he stopped me.

"Miss Granger, I am aware that you know Occlumency. Tell me how you learned that." he asked so casually that it sounded like he was asking what the weather was. "Professor I don't know what that is, but I am going to assume that that's what you were doing during double potions. I just didn't want you to enter my mind so I just concentrated on that." I lied, but it was kinda true. I didn't want him entering my mind so I pushed him out during potions. "Goodnight Professor." I walked out of his office without waiting for his reply. I was almost at the Gryffindor Common Room when I spotted Harry and Weasley.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" I heard another voice that was Longbottom's. "Yes, what are you guys doing?" I said as I walked towards them. "Ugh, not you Granger and Longbottom! We are going to duel Malfoy." Weasley said. Then he continued, "I'm Harry's second. We are going to go to the trophy room. We are going to crush Malfoy!" he said so proudly that it was sickening. I was also inwardly slapping my forehead. Draco obviously was not going to show up. This was one of Draco's schemes to get Harry expelled. Even if he did show up he would have defeated Harry. Draco and I were good duelist, but not great. We knew our fair share of jinxes, hexes, and dark curses. "I am coming with you guys." I finally said. I didn't want someone finding Harry and getting him expelled. Weasley wasn't that important, he had brothers here so I could be friends them. I just wanted Wesley to stick around because he seemed like he was already close to Harry.

"Me too." Longbottom said. Which was a surprise because he seemed like a idiot. Maybe we all were because we were all going to get us in trouble anyways. I could feel it.

I could see that both Potter and Weasley were exchanging glances. I could read it in their expressions. It said something along the lines of she's very annoying. Which was true, but I didn't feel like I was being annoying enough. They both finally agreed to take us both.

Great!" I exclaimed. They exchanged glances again. It was getting annoying. The whole trip to the trophy room I was telling them not to go, even though I wanted to see what Draco had in mind for them.

Once we got there I didn't find a trick, but I knew there was one. While waiting for it I looked at the Head Boys and Head Girls badges. While looking at them one of them caught my eyes. It said _Tom Riddle, Head Boy, 1945-1946._ I knew that name. It was Voldemort's real name. Next to it was his picture, he was smiling, but not in a nice way. It gave him a dark aura. Nevertheless, he looked handsome.. _Did I just say he looked handsome?_ I thought. It was true though, he had wavy black hair, dark brown eyes, a prominent jawline and an oval face shape. I kept staring at the picture, it was a pity that he didn't look like that anymore. I looked away when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"I know your there! Come out wherever you are!" _Oh shit!_ I thought. I didn't care that I just sweared. I was more worried that we were about to get caught. I knew Draco had planned something! Although I expected more than just getting caught by Filch. "Come on, let's get out of here!" I whispered to the three of them. After I was sure that they were following me I broke into a sprint. We stopped at a door. "It's locked!" said Weasley. "Lucky I know a spell." I responded. _Alohomora_ I said. Once all of us entered I heard a girlish scream. I turned around and I came in contact with a giant 3 headed dog. "Let's go!" I yelled. The dog or dogs, I didn't know what to call them looked like they were ready to attack us. I opened the door and all of us ran out.

"Bloody Hell!" Weasley said.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but it was dangerous." I replied. I liked dangerous, I was going to investigate it, even if it was the last thing I do.

* * *

The next few weeks went by fast. I didn't find anything about the dog(s). I always got side tracked when I got to the library because I saw a new spell that was interesting and I always end up learning them. I competed with Draco the grades, but I always ended up winning. No one knew that I was learning spells that were above the O.W.L level, beside Draco, who was also doing that. That's how I got good grades. I was also a troublemaker. The only time I wasn't a troublemaker was when I knew that Professor McGonagall was around, I had a feeling that I would need her later. I also noticed that Snape was looking at me when he could. He was wasn't going to find out anything about me unless I told him. Harry and Weasley didn't really talk to me after the incident. I was near my breaking point. Who knew that befriending Potter was hard. I got used to calling him Potter again because I was getting frustrated with him. Today I snapped.

It was after Charms class. We were practicing the Levitation Charm, Weasley was saying the indication wrong. "It's Win-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa." I said and took my wand and showed him. After that Professor Flitwick give me points, I've been able to do that for a long time, but no knew that, beside Draco, Father, and Mother. I kept giving them reports of what was going on. I saw Weasley scowl which gave me delight. After Charms, Weasley said very loudly, "No wonder she had no friends."

I snapped and started to cry. I ran to the girls lavatories and sobbed. I was a failure. I failed with my plan. I was a disappointment to my family. Hours after I remembered something. I had a destiny. This was probably why this happened. I thought that a least I still had something to do. Even though my family would be disappointed. I took deep breaths and opened the toilet door five minutes later. I was presented with a horrible smell. I froze, I saw a big shadow. I turned around., _Please don't let it be what I think it is_ I thought. When I turned around I instantly regretted it. It was the thing I was dreading, it was a…

* * *

I know, I know. I left it with a cliffhanger, but I think you guys can imagine what happens next. Well, bye for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here it is! I present to you to chapter 8!

* * *

An Unexpected Addition

 _Draco's POV_

I was eating dinner in the Great Hall and was fuming. Weasley was a fool! I was debating whether to visit Hermione in the girls lavatories. I decided against it. It would be gross and girls had cooties, but that didn't mean that I didn't get revenge on the Weasel. I tripped him with a tripping jinx. He broke his wrist, but got it mended. At least I got some damage. I knew he made Hermione fell bad. Hermione had been thinking she failed Mother's and Father's plans.

"Troll!" someone said. I was snapped back into reality.

I panicked. What if Hermione was in trouble?

"Troll in the dungeon!" I turned at the voice. It was Quirrell. Hermione and I didn't like him. Hermione said that she knew that there was more to him. She also said that she didn't believe one bit that his stuttering was real. One time she even joked that the Dark Lord was possessing him. I asked how she thought about that. She responded by saying that it randomly popped in her head.

"Everyone please report to your common rooms." Dumbledore said. That manipulative bastard, he thought Potter was a fool believing that Dumbledore was the "good guy" It was obvious that Dumbledore was selfish. He only wanted power, and when the Dark Lord came along he wanted to vainish him because he didn't like sharing power. After he said that, everyone rushed to their common rooms. I tried to get out of the group of Slytherins that were pushing me, but I couldn't. Once we were in the common room I couldn't get out to search for Hermione because that would make everyone suspicious.

"You know, I wish that the mudblood would die." Parkinson said. I knew Parkinson was talking about Hermione. I snapped like Hermione did, I turned and walked to my dormitory. Once I got there I threw and broke everything. After I was done I fixed everything with a simple _Reparo._ I walked to my bed and laid there. Father and Mother would kill me if something happened to Hermione. After what I thought was 2 hours my roommate came in. My roommates were Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zabini. I heard that they said that Hermione was safe. Well, they didn't say it like that. They said that they were a bit mad that the mudblood escaped the troll. I wasn't offended when they said mudblood, because I was already falling asleep. _I will have to talk to her tomorrow_ I thought before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Hermione's POV_

It was a troll, I wasn't exactly scared of it, but I couldn't fight it alone without killing it. If I did that would be suspicious to everyone. Luck was with me today, I heard voices. I looked at the door and saw Potter and Weasley. Perfect! Maybe I could befriend them like this. "Look out!" shouted Weasley. _No duh. It's not like I didn't see the big troll in front of me_ I thought. Weasley could be such an idiot sometimes. For the next 10 minutes we were fighting the troll until Weasley knocked him out with the troll's cub. Then we all heard footsteps. Potter, Weasley and I turned around and we saw Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell, I narrowed my eyes at him. He saw that and he stared at me as if it was a staring competition.

"Explain yourselves!" demanded Professor Mcgonagall. She was the only person that I liked and respected in this school. I liked the way she acted and how she handled situations. I also respected her because I knew she would be important to me later on. I looked away from Quirrell when I saw Weasley and Potter were about to say something, but I said something first. "It was my fault, Professor. I read about them and I thought I could take it down. I was wrong, but luckily Harry and Ron saved me. If they didn't I would be dead by now." I lied. Harry and Weasley looked surprised, but they didn't say anything. "Very well, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor." she said. I was surprised but I didn't let it show. _Just five points?_ I thought. Oh well, I guessed it helps that I'm a Gryffindor. Professor Mcgonagall then turned to Harry and Weasley. I decided that I would call him Harry again instead of Potter. I think that I would always call Weasley, well Weasley, but when I talk to him I'll call him Ron. "Five points to Gryffindor. I give you five because it was brave of you to to save a classmate while also putting your on life at risk." Professor McGonagall said to the both of them. "More like reckless." I heard Snape say, but I ignored him. I noticed that he had a scratch on his leg. When he saw that I noticed he covered his leg. Professor McGonagall then shooed us away.

While we were walking to the common room, Harry asked, "Did you see that scratch on Snape's leg?'' "Yes, I did." I respond. "I think that the dog we saw on the third floor corridor was what do that to Snape. I saw him walking in that direction when we were looking for you." Harry said. "I think your right Harry." I replied. That made sense, but I couldn't figure out what he wanted from there. I would have to investigate that too.

Once I got to the staircase that led to the girls dormitories, I heard Weasley said, "I'm sorry for being rude to you." he said while blushing. I noticed that, "I accept your apology." I said. This was going to be fun to mess with Weasley's feelings. I know that's is cruel, but life isn't fair. Also, this was only for entertainment, since I don't get much of that in my life. I fell on my bed when I got to the dormitories. I saw that all of my roommates were fake sleeping. I closed my blinds around my bed. _They're horrible actors, and much too noisy_ I thought. I just lay there and after about five minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

The next day when I walked to the portrait to get out the common room. I saw Harry and Weasley waiting there. _Probably to escort me._ I thought. "Hullo, let's go." I said. They followed me like lovesick puppies, while I didn't like that, I did like being in control. "Are we friends now?" I asked them while we were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Of course, Hermione!" Harry said. I smiled, mission complete. I noticed that Weasley was nodding. _Time to take action_ I thought. I brushed my hand against his. He blushed brighter than his hair. I wasn't done yet, "Thanks Harry!' I said and kissed him on the cheek. Harry blushed and Weasley was fuming instead of blushing. This was fun although I was making my intentions clear with Harry. He knew we were only were friends. I didn't say anything to Weasley. I let him think what he wanted.

Once we got to the Great Hall I sat in the between of them. I kept brushing my hand against Weasley. Who would always blush when I did that. The Daily Prophet was dropped in front of us. We read the front article, but there was nothing interesting. I was skimming the Prophet when something caught my eyes. I read it to Harry and Weasley. It was about someone trying to break into a vault at Gringotts and after I was done reading it Harry said something that I thought was suspicious. He said that vault was the one that Hagrid the gamekeeper took something out of when he was visiting Gringotts. I couldn't help but think what was in there thing was. After we were done eating we still had 30 minutes of breakfast left until classes started. I felt my bracelet get warm. I looked up and across the Great Hall. I saw Draco, he jerked his head towards the entrance. I got the message and nodded. "Guys, I'm going to go to the restroom. You guys can go and get to class.'' I said and rushed out of the Hall without wait for their replies.

"How did it go?" Draco asked once we were in the Room of Requirement. He asked casually, but i could see the worry in his eyes. "I escaped as you can see. Harry and Weasley helped me. We're friends now." I said

"Why are you friends with them?" whined Draco.

"You know why, so stop complaining." I demanded.

Draco huffed, but did stay quiet.

After 30 seconds of silence, we started to talk about random things.

10 minutes till 9 we went our separate ways, even though we had Defence against the Dark Arts together.

* * *

Soooo, I finished chapter 8. I don't like it. I think it was a bit sloppy, but I did put in my best effort in.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Sorry for the late update. I had some issues I had to take care of, but I'm back. So, I present to you chapter 9.

* * *

An Unexpected Addition

Defense against the Dark Arts was useless as always. Although Quirrell kept looking at me. As if he knew I was hiding something. I really needed to investigate him. He was coming more and more of a mystery to me.

I sent a report to Father and Mother of how I befriended Harry and Weasley. They were happy for me, but they were less pleased when I told them that I befriended Weasley. It was the best choice I had though.

His family were the biggest light family you could find. They let everyone know that, as if being blood traitors wasn't enough. After classes which nothing interesting happened, Harry dragged me to Hagrid's cabin. The curtains were closed and I really didn't like that. Once we entered I noticed something fishy.

"Hagrid," I said while I pointing to a boiling pot that had something that looked like giant egg in it. "Is that a dragon egg?" I asked. "Yup, it is an dragon egg. 'On it in the 'Og 'Ead." Hagrid said. Hagrid continued and said he won it from a stranger which Harry and I found suspicious. When we got to the castle, we told everything that happened and what Hagrid told us to a pissed off Ronald Weasley. Although I still kept wondering who was the stranger that Hagrid won the dragon egg from.

After a month of nothing happening we got a letter from Hagrid saying that the dragon hatched, and to be honest I want to get Hagrid in a bit of trouble because nothing had happened in the past month.

Quirrell always gave me a headache. I tried to solve him as if he was riddle. I looked at his behavior, I did notice he liked the Dark Arts, but he was useless at teaching it. I also noticed that the most of the it looked like he wasn't in control of his body, or himself to be honest, but that was all I got from looking at him.

I wondered why that happened, I also wondered if I should try to get close to him by maybe spying on him while under a disillusionment charm, but in the end I decided against it.

I told Draco to come down to Hagrid's cabin at 4 o'clock and to try to peek through the curtains. He asked why, but I just told him to come. I also told him that if he didn't come then I would hunt him down and make him regret not coming. After that he assured me that he would come. After coming to Hagrid cabin, I made sure to kinda open the curtains.

We waited for 30 minutes and nothing happened. I was about to give up, and as if on cue, the egg started to shake. I watched the egg shake, until a head popped out. Then came the rest of it body. "Isn't 'e 'ust beautiful?" Hagrid said after it was born. I looked at the dragon. To be honest it looked ugly. Then again, Hagrid always had strange taste in creatures. 'Yes, he is." I lied, but I didn't want to break his heart. "I agree with Hermione." lied Harry. I could read it in his eyes.

I saw a flash of white by the window.

"Look! Someone was by the window, I bet it was Malfoy." Harry said, but I mean he was right. Harry, Weasley, and I rushed to the window. Sure enough there was Draco running to the castle. "Bloody hell! He's going to tell everyone!" Weasley said.

Now, he was wrong. Draco would never do that. He now knew why I sent him. He knew that I didn't want him to tell everybody. When Malfoys saw something that they weren't supposed to see they don't tell because it would probably become in handy later. That applied to all Malfoys.

"I don't think so Ron, because as you know I read about Malfoys and before you ask I did that because I wanted to find ways to annoy Malfoy." I paused and smiled, but it wasn't just a smile.

It was a smile that said, "Don't talk back if you want to live a normal life" but then I noticed that Harry looked sad.

I knew why, we all did. It was because he knew he would never live a normal life. Also, I already knew how to annoy Draco, but they didn't know that. These people were too easy to fool. Weasley let me resume though, well I think he did because he didn't talk back. "Anyways, it implied that Malfoys didn't tell anybody what they would see because sometimes they thought that it would come in handy later." I finished,

Weasley still looked confused.

I inwardly rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe I was friends with them. "I think we should go." Harry said which finally broke the tension. "Right, I agree with you Harry. Let's go." I replied. "We'll see you around Hagrid." I said to Hagrid before briskly walking to the castle, with my robes billowing behind me.

Once we got to Gryffindor Tower I went straight to my dorm without even looking at Harry and Weasley. I would have to apologize later, but I knew that it would lack any real sincerity. After falling on my bed, I touched my bracelet and sent a message to Draco. I sighed, I got up and cast a disillusionment charm on myself.

When I got to the Room of Requirement, I found Draco out of breath. "I hate Parkinson, wasted my time, looking at me like a lovesick puppy." I heard him mutter. "Well, that's your fault for befriending her and you know she only likes you because of our money. Well, your looks also, but mostly we all know that she only wants our money." I said after turning into my normal self. (A/N: When Hermione visits Draco she'll always change into her normal self.)

Parkinson would sometimes come to Malfoy Manor when Father and Mother had to take care of some business with her parents. When they were over there I was under an invisibility cloak and I would follow Draco for fun.. Father said it was in the Malfoy Family since it started and I thought it was impressive bit of magic. Anyways, she would always cling on Draco, they only reason he was there with her was because he needed to keep her company. Draco would always disgusted but he didn't let it show, that was just to be polite and not to get a scold from Mother.

What I hated the most was when she would come over her eye pupils would always look like Galleons. Once she even tried to kiss Draco. He noticed and on "accident" he made her trip, when he did that I had to to put a silencing charm on myself, then I started to laugh, but now I wish she would have broken a bone or something.

He whipped his head in my direction, "Yeah well, know she's worse. She a nuisance now!" he announced. I raised an eyebrow very elegantly, just as Mother taught me. Also because I knew it annoyed Draco. "Really? I always thought she was a nuisance." I told Draco. "You know what I mean Hermione, I know you do!" he exclaimed. I sighed in defeat because I was too tired to try to even fight with him. "I know what you mean. Happy?" I asked him. He nodded and was about to speak again, but I cut him off.

"Anyways, did you see what was in Hagrid's cabin?" I asked him.

"That's a cabin? Oh well, I'll get it right next time." he said more to himself than to me.

I gave him a glare. He just rolled his eyes.

"Well yes, I did see what was in there. A dragon egg, but I don't see how that would help us later on." he continued. "Oh, I don't either, but i just wanted to see them horrified at a thought of you telling someone." I said.

His face brightened up, "Torture Weasel and Scarhead? You got it done sis." He responded. I grimaced, "Don't call me sis! Anyways, you can torture them all you want, but it can't be physical." I told him. His face fell, and for some reason it gave me satisfaction. "Well, I kind of have a plan, but I'm not going to tell you. I think you'll figure it out though." I told him.

"Why can't you tell me?" he whined. Draco never liked being excluded out of something.

"I'm not telling you! You'll figure it out." I responded.

"Can you at least tell me when it will take place?" He begged.

I let out another sigh. I was starting to grow a migraine.

"Alright! It will probably take place next week." I replied.

After I told him that his mood brightened, but I was about to make it the opposite of that.

"Goodbye Draco. Go to sleep, and don't ask more questions, or else I'll just exclude you from this plan." I said.

He just huffed but didn't say anything else..

I didn't move, I was waiting for something.

"Fine, goodbye." he finally said. Well, he grumbled. I was expecting more of a fight, but I accepted anyways.

I was also letting the amusement in my eyes show in my eyes because I knew that it would annoy him. I was right, I saw him get angrier by the second. I left and also cast a disillusionment charm on myself before he was able to argue back.

Once I was in Gryffindor Tower, I went straight to the girls dormitories. When I opened the door I wanted to just fall on the bed and sleep, but I didn't. Instead I got rid of the disillusionment charm and got ready for bed which took me about 10 minutes. When I was done I really just wanted to go to sleep, and I did. The moment my head touched the pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

I really think this was cheesy, but here you go. If you're wondering why Hermione was tired and getting a migraine, it's because this whole thing is stressful for her. Also, the next chapter will include Harry's first Quidditch game. If you noticed, the Malfoy's also have a invisibility cloak. I have a special story for that, but I'm not telling. Well, I'll see you later.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so so so sorry that I haven't posted for a long time. If I decide to stop writing this story, I hope I can give it to someone else. For now, though, I'll keep writing.

When I wrote the beginning of this story I thought I would have a lot of time to complete and edit the chapters, but I was wrong. I don't get a lot of time to do that. If you notice that I don't update for about 2 weeks, it's probably because I am editing the chapters I wrote or I am still writing them. It's not that I forgot about them. Also, I was skimming through the chapters and noticed a lot of grammar mistakes, so I'll be fixing that.

Anyways, I'll try to update every weekend. I'll maybe if I'm lucky I can squeeze a chapter during the weekdays.

Well, here you go, chapter 10!

 **Oh, I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I wish, but I don't.**

* * *

An Unexpected Addition

A week passed and I kept wondering of what was going on, _So much for my first year at Hogwarts_. My plan was going to going to be delayed for next month and Draco was disappointed, but I already had too much on my plate. As I was making my way to breakfast, I remembered something. Today was the first Quidditch game. I was excited and I really was only a watcher when it came to Quidditch. I was average at Quidditch, but Draco was great at it.

After I was done with breakfast, Harry and Weasley were barely starting to eat, "Hurry up! The game starts in 30 minutes!" I told them.

"I'm worried, what if I can't play Quidditch?" Harry asked. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. James Potter was on the Quidditch team, he was a chaser. _How can Harry not know this? And to think that James Potter was his Father_ I thought.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be fantastic. Come with me, I'll show you" It was an order, not a request. He followed me anyway along with Weasley. Once we got to the trophy room, it brought memories, but I ignored them.

I was looking through the Quidditch cabin because I knew it would be there. I finally found the thing I was looking for. The only reason I knew this was because after the incident I came back to find about every Head girl and Head Boy.

"Look, James Potter was on the Quidditch team, and he played chaser," I said while pointing to a badge.

Harry looked amazed while Weasley had his mouth opened, looking like an idiot.

"Wow, I didn't know my dad was Chaser!" Harry exclaimed. _Of course, you didn't, you don't even know your parents and how they were like._ I thought.

"Feel better?" I asked Harry.

"Yes, now it's time to crush the Slytherins," Harry said confidently.

 _Pathetic, no way that Gryffindor will win. Had no one told him that Slytherins were the best team?_ I thought.

"Yes, let's go Harry. Coming, Ron?" I asked when he didn't look like he was going to move at all.

He blushed, probably out of embarrassment

"Right, let's go," he said. I said my goodbyes to Harry and went to the stands to watch the game.

"Captains, shake hands." I heard Madam Hooch say.

I was really excited, the first Quidditch game I'd seen at Hogwarts. _This is a keeper, even though this year isn't the best so far._ I thought.

30 minutes into the game Gryffindor was winning.

 _Not for long._ I thought

Another thirty minutes was when I noticed that something was wrong.

"Why is Harry's broom jerking?" Longbottom asked.

"I don't know! Whatever it is we need to stop it!" I yelled over the commotion that was happening.

I pointed out the binoculars I brought with me to the Professors stand. I saw that Quirrell was saying something, but so was Snapped. _Which one was it?_

I looked closer, Snape was saying a counter-jinx.

"I'll be back, I think I know who it is," I said.

Once I got there, I needed a distraction. Something to frame Snape.

 _I have an idea_ I thought. I put Snape's robe on fire. As soon as Snape noticed, he stood up and everyone freaked out. Everyone was trying to cast an Aguamenti spell on his robes. At least Quirrell fell out of his chair. As soon as that happened, I heard a sudden cheering. Someone must've won the game. I really hoped it was Slytherin. When I turned around I saw that Harry was holding the snitch in his hand. _No!_ I immediately thought. They couldn't have won. Please tell me that it didn't count. After all, he almost swallowed it. He didn't catch it. "Gryffindor Wins!" That hope was crushed. I immediately felt ashamed. Father had taught me to not have hope, that was for weaklings. For a second my face showed anger, but I put up my mask.

Later, Harry, Weasley, and I went to Hagrid's. It was very interesting. I got some good information out of that. Later that night I sent Draco a message, it said _Come meet me where we always do, I need to tell you something._ After waiting a good five minutes, Draco finally came. "What happened Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, I just need to get away from Harry and Weasley. Mostly Weasley."

"Hmmm. Okay. I know you want to tell me something." Draco said.

"Fine, I do in fact." I huffed.

"So, tell me what you know of Nicolas Flamel."

* * *

 _Days Later_

Today I was going home! I couldn't wait. I started to grow headaches because of Weasley. Yesterday, I had to go to the library with Harry and Weasley. I had to pretend like I didn't know who Nicolas Flamel was. Me and Draco got into some digging and asked Mother and Father. He was a friend a Dumbledore, I rolled my eyes at that thought because _That was great,_ I thought. He was also an alchemist. We still couldn't figure what role he had in this. I decided to drop it for a while since we were in Winter Break. A few hours later, I was home.

I was so relieved. To be my normal self. I had piercing grey eyes, waist-length hair, which was platinum white and fair complexion. I was so glad. My personal elf, Little, popped into my room. "Mistress Hermione, lunch is served in 10 minutes." Then she left. I totally forgot about that. I threw on a random dress that looked nice, but acceptable. It was blue and went to the knees, it had a flower pattern at the waist. Then I put on some very nice flats that I saw at Diagon Alley and bought. They were red and had some jewels and patterns on them. I was disappointed to find out that I forgot to pack them when I got Hogwarts. I was ready. Expect my hair. I did a quick charm that Mother taught me. It put my hair into a bun. With that, I went to the dining room. It was nice, Mother and I were talking about school. Of course, I was the top student, along with Draco. I'm sure that Draco and I would outwit the whole together. I retreated to my bedroom till' it was time for dinner. I started a new book. It was about a wizard and witch that had to save the world.

Still, in bed that night, I was thinking, _How can I figure out what Nicolas Flamel has in this?_

I know I said I would drop it, but I really couldn't.

* * *

Soooo, I haven't written in a long time. I forgot my plot for this. I had an outline, but I can't seem to find it. I'll try to find it. If I can't I'll make a new one. Because of that, my plans might change. As I mentioned, I'll be reviewing all my past chapters. I was skimming them and wasn't happy how I wrote them. I won't rewrite them, but I will change a few things.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, here we are. I'm going to make this short. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because I have uploaded since September. Also, this chapter is about the Malfoys annual ball. Nothing much after that, just hanging out and going back to Hogwarts. Well here you go, chapter 11.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will, sadly.**

* * *

An Unexpected Addition

"Do I have to go? You know, I shouldn't even be attending." I said.

"Of course you have to go. You go every year. So, why are you only asking now?" Mother asked me.

"I don't know, maybe I barely realized that someone might figure it out," I said. I just wasn't up to attending the ball this year.

"No, they won't. We've been doing this since you were 5. So, calm down." Mother said.

"Fine," I muttered.

Mother gave me a dress to try on for tonight. It was a very puffy dress, the sleeves were ¾ and it was purple. I hated it. I straight up told Mother that I wasn't going to wear it. She sighed and let me pass on it. After an hour of arguments and searching, I finally found something that Mother and I liked. It was a satin blue ball gown with long sleeves. The ribbon on the waist was also blue.

This was perfect. Mother bought it at once. Once we got my dress, I bought some tiny heels that blue too. I was done shopping for today. We got home and Father and Draco were in the parlor. They were working on different things. Draco was reading _Quidditch Through the Ages._ Father was just working on some paperwork. Once they saw us, they got up. Draco going straight to Mother and Father asking me what my dress looked like.

"You'll have to wait."

He gave me a look that said, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to," I said.

I left the room and went to my bedroom. I laid on my bed. I most definitely did not want to go to the ball. I had to though. Or else I would disappoint Father. Why was my life so complicated? That thinking got me so tired. I fell asleep not even realizing I did. I had to awaken by Mother.

"Hermione! You are getting ready, right? Hermione, wake up." Mother said. I was so confused. Then I realized that I had fallen asleep.

"Nevermind, I'll send for the elves to get you prepared," was all that Mother said before leaving. Twink, and my personal elf, Star, came into my bedroom. They started scolding me. That I was irresponsible and that should keep track of what I'm doing. It wasn't my fault that I fell asleep. I was ready in 30 minutes. With their help of course.

Mother came back into my room. I thought I looked pretty, she looked beautiful. She had a peach dress that fell to the floor, with off the shoulder sleeves. Her hair was just simply down. While I looked the same as when I tried on this dress. Only my hair was in a bun, with some curls on the side. Mother rushed me to doors that led to the ballroom, where Draco and Father were at. My act was that I was a distant cousin. I came every year because my supposed parents were too busy during the winter holidays. So everyone knew I was here already. Since I was a distant relative, people assumed that I would look like a Malfoy at the most. No one could no my real identity. It was too dangerous. Ministry officials and other people who attend the ball yearly could tell both the ministry and Dumbledore. Which would cause our plan to bring the Dark Lord back to fail.

"You look beautiful in the dress, Hermione," Father said.

I blushed, doubting that I really did.

I could see Draco behind Father, looking the same as Father did.

Father and Draco were in some very plain, but elegant wizard robes. Their robes were black and they both had white shirts underneath. Draco had his hair slicked back, as always. Father had his hair pulled back. Before I could say anything, I heard someone say, "Now, for the moment you have been waiting for, presenting the Malfoys. With a distant relative, who came from France. As you all know."

I heard applause, nothing too exciting. We had the same guests every year. Maybe just three or four new people. I went out with Draco. I waved and flashed them a smile. I went down the stairs. People greeted me with handshakes and smiles. I had to stay with Draco. As Draco and I couldn't go to other people alone. Although, Draco and I went to the corner of the room where all the pureblood children were at. They greeted me very casually. Pansy, annoying as ever, got jealous. Just because Draco had his arm in mine. Draco and I were siblings! At this point, I just wanted to kill her. Theodore Nott looked very distressed. Not even greeting me. Until Draco gave him a look.

He gave a small smile. Though it looked forced.

"Hey, Hermione. Nice to see you again. How's France been?" Blaise Zabini asked me.

"Great, actually. I've been very busy in fact." I said

"That's good, but you should've came to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons." He said.

As people believed that I attended Beauxbatons.

At that, Pansy eyes went up to meet mine. She was shooting laser beams at me.

"Anyways, I'll come back. Hermione has something she needs to discuss with my parents." Draco said. As he saw the tension rising between Pansy and me.

Draco dragged me to our parents. They were talking to the Notts. I wondered what was going on. When Mother saw us, she took us outside and into the hallway. She cast a _Muffliato_ and started talking.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you. It involves Theodore Nott. His parents have asked for a betrothal. To you."

I was about to respond with a "No way," but Mother started to talk again.

"Don't worry though. Your Father and I made a promise that we would never to that to you ever since you were born."

Draco was about to say something, but Mother cut him off before he could say anything.

"It applies to Draco too. The Notts were so confident that we would let them start a contract, but we didn't. Theo has been alerted and thinks that you guys are in fact, betrothed since their confidence level was so high. Your identity is still a secret. Theo thinks that he's supposedly betrothed to, well a distant relative of ours. Your Father is dealing with them right now. We want you both to marry out of love. With purebloods of course. Now, go back to the ball, and don't worry." Mother said.

"Okay Mother, see you later," I said. Still trying to digest all the information that Mother had told us. I'm couldn't ask her more since I noticed she already looked stressed.

I took Draco's arm and went back to the ball.

* * *

 _Narcissa POV_

I watched Hermione and Draco leave. The Notts were threatening to expose Hermione. We weren't going to have Hermione betrothed though. The Notts didn't have the courage to expose us anyways. We would debunk it and make them look like fools. They wouldn't want to risk their reputation. They just wanted a Malfoy a part of their family. Making their family automatically better than most. They thought that their knowledge about knowing who Hermione really was going to get them an advantage.

They really didn't know what the Malfoys were capable of. We never gave up on a fight. I also wanted both Hermione and Draco to find love on their own. Deep inside, I wouldn't care if it was a half-blood. As long as it wasn't a muggle-born.

I went back to the ball. The Notts were nowhere in sight.

"They left, they got very angry. I know they won't tell though. They're too cowardly to even do that. Hermione deserves more than their mess of what they call a family." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Lucius.

"Thank God, I was actually a bit worried for a second," I said.

"Anyways, to get that off our minds, may I have the pleasure of taking you dancing?" Lucius said.

I gave him a huge smile.

"Of course," I said. Before he whisked me away.

* * *

So, this chapter was a little short. Well not short, but definitely not my best. Let me know what you think. I planning to have half the chapter family time and half of it is going back to Hogwarts. If so, tell me what should be family time. I'm also planning to do a little dueling session, nothing dangerous, between Draco and Hermione. That seems like a good plan to me, but we all have different tastes. Well, time to say goodbye till the next chapter.


End file.
